Peter Noël Hale
by Skayt
Summary: Raconter aux mômes qu'un gros barbu tout de rouge vêtu s'incruste en pleine nuit chez les gens pour apporter des cadeaux… tout le monde est d'accord, pas de problème… mais quand c'est moi… vous jouez tous les choqués !
1. Lydia

_Hello, hello_

 _Oui. Je sais. Une fic. Encore une ! iMais disons que noël m'inspire. Ou pas noël. Ce qui m'inspirait c'était l'OS (qui arrivera quand il arrivera) de noël MAIS je voulais faire un truc avec Peter (on s'étonne s'il-vous-plaît) et là... TADAM ! Ian Bohen est arrivé sur twitter. Enfin non. Enfin si mais il y est depuis longtemps... bref. Je suis allée sur son compte (j'aime bien faire ça parfois... quand j'ai pas le moral ou envie de rire ou bref... parce que vraiment je m'inquiète parfois pour sa santé mentale - avant de me dire que je suis pas forcément très bien placée pour m'inquiéter pour ça, voyez - d'ailleurs j'ai repéré une paire - donc une bonne quarantaine - de tweets qui m'inspirent pas mal pour un futur recueil) donc je suis allée sur le compte twitter de Ian et j'ai vu sa PP et là mais c'était genre... ILLUMINATION ! C'était le feu d'artifice dans ma tête. J'ai très intelligemment éclaté de rire et j'ai sauté de ma chaise (littéralement) en me disant "HALLELUJAH BORDEL" (parce qu'il faut un bordel après un hallelujah) c'est donc avec sa PP en tête tout du long (et en photo de couv à présent) que cette fic est arrivée en mode "oh oh oh joyeux noël petite moldu !"_

 _C'est une mini mini fic en sept chapitres. Je dis "mini mini" parce que, quand même, tous les chapitres ensembles elle est plus courte que certains de mes OS doooonc... voilà. Sept chapitres qui, à l'idéal, sauf invasion imprévue de stormtroopers (en même temps si une invasion est prévue ça casse le truc. "Bonjour, on va vous envahir le 17 janvier 2147 à 20h 51 minutes et 33 secondes très exactement. Tremblezzzzz misérables terriens car votre fin est proche." bah voilà. Après ouais ça peut faire flipper parce que "Oh mon dieu on va se faire envahir" mais HEY ! on va peut être se faire envahir par des chats hein !)_

 _C'est une mini-fic corrigée par LiliEhlm parce qu'on change pas une équipe qui gagne (et que c'est une équipe à elle toute seule et que je sais pas comment elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle fait et, sérieux, je suis admirative des gens comme elle, mais bref) surtout qu'il y avait du boulot. La vache ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai pu fumer mais niveau fautes... WOUACH !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 – Lydia**

Lydia entendait Prada aboyer.

Son chien.

Pas son sac.

Non mais elle préférait préciser depuis que Stiles avait cru que son sac l'avait mordu.

Elle attrapa la batte de base-ball qui se trouvait entre son lit et sa table de chevet.

Merci Stiles, encore une fois.

C'était fou de voir à quel point le garçon qu'elle avait tenté d'ignorant durant des années s'était aujourd'hui fait une place de premier choix dans sa vie.

Il n'était pas loin d'avoir la plus importante, d'ailleurs.

Son arme en main, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet.

Et se laissa aussitôt tomber en arrière, soulagée.

Ouf !

Ce n'était que Peter.

Oui, oui. Elle était soulagée de voir que l'homme qui l'avait presque rendue folle s'était invité en pleine nuit chez elle.

À bien y réfléchir... elle était belle et bien folle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonna-t-elle.

\- J'essaie de me débarrasser de ce sac à pattes... Parmi toutes les races de chien, tu as dû prendre la plus ridicule de toutes. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi Prada te mord la jambe ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien, moi, pourquoi ton clébard me mange la guibolle !

Lydia soupira.

\- Et pourquoi tu es habillé comme... _ça_ ?

\- Je suis peut-être un loup-garou mais même moi j'aurais froid à me balader à poil un vingt décembre, tu sais. Puis le père de Stiles ne serait que trop content de pouvoir me coffrer... même si c'est pas pour meurtre.

Ouais. Lydia avait vraiment cru qu'elle aurait une vraie réponse.

Naïve !

Peter était aussi bizarre que Stiles et Scott.

Elle comprenait presque pourquoi il avait mordu Scott et voulu faire pareil avec Stiles – outre le fait qu'il ait eu besoin d'une meute et qu'il avait, en plus, dû comprendre qu'avec juste Scott... bah il irait pas bien loin. Même pas au bout du parking !

\- Peter...

\- Joyeux Noël, Lydia.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

Et comprit où voulait en venir le loup-garou lorsqu'il lui balança un petit paquet sur les jambes... en plus de Prada qui couina en atterrissant sur sa maîtresse.

Craintive, elle déballa le paquet.

\- Non mais quel idiot, sourit-elle malgré elle. « Dix langues qu'il ne sert à rien de connaître ».

* * *

 _Les "chapitres", les "trucs" parce que c'est pas vraiiiiment des chapitres (si ?) sont de taille variable. Stiles, par exemple, est nettement plus long (on se demande bien pourquoi hein)._

 _On se retrouve quand on se retrouve pour le chapitre(/truc) 2 : Derek !_

 _A bientôt et n'oubliez pas... sauvez un mouton, mangez un lama ! (quoi ? c'est pas ça qui faut faire ?)_


	2. Derek

_Hello, hello_

 _Comme j'ai pu le dire hier, tous les chapitres (/pas chapitres mais on va dire que si) sont relativement courts. Pas que relativement, en fait._

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction et pour tout ce qu'elle fait ! tenem !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 – Derek**

Sur le canapé, un livre entre les mains, Derek leva les yeux. Stoppa sa lecture.

Il y avait quelqu'un devant sa porte.

Quelqu'un qui essayait de crocheter sa serrure, d'ailleurs.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel.

OK. D'accord. Peter.

Il n'y avait que cet abruti fini à l'eau des pâtes qui pouvait essayer de crocheter la serrure d'une porte qui n'était même pas fermée à clé.

Et Stiles.

Y avait Stiles aussi.

Fallait pas oublier Stiles.

Derek soupira.

Il avait tout intérêt à aller ouvrir à son oncle s'il ne voulait pas que sa soirée soit ponctuée de « clic clic merde ».

\- Dégage.

A genoux devant lui, Peter leva la tête vers son neveu.

Il le regarda, tout penaud.

Sourit, toujours tout penaud.

Oupsie...

\- Mais...

\- Je veux pas savoir. Tu. Dégages.

Peter se redressa.

Se dépoussiéra.

Attrapa un petit paquet dans sa poche... et le lança.

HOP.

\- Oh. Oh. Oh ! Lança l'aîné des Hale, prenant courageusement ses jambes à son cou.

Méfiant, Derek dévisagea le cadeau.

Et c'est pas si simple que ça, en fait, de dévisager un cadeau.

Déjà parce que ça a même pas de visage, un cadeau, donc bon...

Il le retourna.

Qu'il lui pète entre les doigts ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Ou un petit peu quand même.

Fin pas des masses, quoi !

Peter le genre d'idiot capable d'emballer un pétard juste pour la farce.

Oh malheur !

Il avait peut-être joué son jeu en allant lui ouvrir.

Difficile de savoir.

Derek avait beau passer son temps à trouver Peter idiot... il savait très bien que, s'il y avait une chose que n'était pas son oncle, c'était ça.

Idiot.

\- MEUUUH, fit le cadeau tandis que Derek se jurait d'envoyer le paquet dans la tronche de son oncle la prochaine fois qu'il le croisait.

* * *

 _Les "chapitres", les "trucs" parce que c'est pas vraiiiiment des chapitres (si ?) sont de taille variable. Stiles, par exemple, est nettement plus long (on se demande bien pourquoi hein)._

 _On se retrouve quand on se retrouve pour le chapitre(/truc) 3 : Stiles !_

 _A bientôt et n'oubliez pas... sauvez un mouton, mangez un lama ! (quoi ? c'est pas ça qui faut faire ?)_


	3. Stiles

_Hello, hello_

 _Le pas-chapitre mais on va dire que si d'aujourd'hui est un peu plus long que les deux premiers mais reste très court._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes etc. Je suis contente que cette petite fic vous plaise :)_

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction et pour tout ce qu'elle fait ! tenem !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 – Stiles**

Stiles dormait.

Il dormait à poings fermés, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Enfin non. Le moins moins réellement moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était plutôt « dodo ».

Passons.

Le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller que son bras droit serrait comme pas permis, un magnifique filet de bave s'échappait de sa bouche.

Magnifique... fallait le dire vite.

Toujours était-il qu'il y avait un filet de bave et que, de temps en temps, Stiles remuait.

Il changeait de côté, roulait, marmonnait.

Peter, debout au bout du lit, regardait la scène.

Sourcils froncés et tête sur le côté, il regrettait de ne rien avoir pour filmer.

Il était sûr que ça ferait un bon objet de chantage.

C'est qu'il avait aucun mal à identifier les marmonnements de l'humain, le loup-garou.

Absolument auuuuucun mal.

Pour le plaisir d'emmerder le monde, n'est pas Peter Hale qui veut, Peter décida de tirer sur la couverture.

Donc il tira sur la couverture.

\- Gnmpf, n'a moi, grogna-t-on.

Et, bien sûr, Stiles, de son côté, tira un coup sec pour récupérer son bien le plus précieux.

Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Une fois réveillé, sa couverture pourra bien aller aux oubliettes quelques heures.

Peter posa son paquet sur le bureau, près de l'ordinateur en veille.

À deux mains, il attrapa la malheureuse couette et... et retira dessus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu... marmonna Stiles, se redressant et regardant partout autour, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Y a un monstre au bout de mon lit.

Le loup-garou resta muet.

Il se demandait si Stiles était sérieux ou s'il se fichait de lui.

Difficile de savoir avec cette andouille.

A tâtons, l'hyperactif chercha l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet.

Si c'était pas LA chose la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à faire de sa vie... ça n'en était pas loin.

Non, il n'exagérait pas.

Pas du tout, du tout, du tout.

\- Peter ? S'étonna Stiles. Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux... est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi t'es venu me piquer ma couette au milieu de la nuit ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu piquer ta couette.

\- Alors t'es venu piquer les cadeaux ? Comme le Grinch.

Le loup-garou roula des yeux.

Le Grinch !

Voilà qu'il était le Grinch, maintenant !

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre comme conneries !

\- J'ai une tête à être le Grinch ?

La bouche très intelligemment entrouverte, les sourcils froncés et la tête penchée sur le côté... Stiles réfléchissait.

\- Baaaah.

\- OK. D'accord. J'ai compris. Ne dis rien.

\- Un peu, ouais, termina pourtant le premier. J'veux dire... si le Grinch devait être quelqu'un de la meute... j'penserais tout de suite que c'est toi.

Les épaules de Peter s'affaissèrent.

Il faisait des cadeaux à tout le monde et voilà comment on le remerciait.

AAAAH ! Elle est belle la jeunesse !

\- Si le Grinch devait être quelqu'un de la meute, ça serait Derek. Pas moi.

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Mieux valait peser le pour et le contre, avant.

\- Certes... t'as peut-être raison. T'es qu'un demi Grinch.

\- On ne peut pas être un demi Grinch. Soit on est UN Grinch soit on est pas du tout Grinch.

\- Et t'es venu chez moi pour me parler du Grinch.

Peter secoua la tête.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé à parler du Grinch.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma piaule !

Stiles avait commencé à s'énerver mais, se rappelant que son père dormait dans la chambre voisine, baissa d'un ton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Peter ?

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules.

Stiles l'avait enquiquiné ? C'était à son tour, maintenant.

\- Peter ? Insista Stiles.

Rien.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Saleté de lycan !

\- Et comment t'es entré, d'abord ?

\- Bah comme tout le monde... par la fenêtre.

Les yeux plissés, Stiles dévisageait Peter.

Il était sérieux ou il se foutait, encore une fois, de lui ?

L'humain se tourna donc vers sa fenêtre.

Fermée.

\- J'allais quand même pas la laisser grande ouverte, Einstein. C'est qu'il caille, dehors.

Un point pour l'enquiquineur.

\- Et je peux te... poser une autre question ?

\- Yup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous habillé en Père Noël dans ma chambre ?

\- Y avait pas de costume de lutin à ma taille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond, chez toi ?

\- C'est plutôt amusant que ce soit toi qui le demandes.

À bout.

Stiles était à bout.

Il voulait dormir, pioncer, ne rien faire, se reposer, roupiller, récupérer de son harassante journée... et non !

NON !

À la place, il parlait avec un loup-garou sociopathe qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, déguisé en Père Noël.

\- _Je_ ne suis pas celui qui s'invite en pleine nuit chez les gens déguisé en Père Noël, je te signale, juste comme ça.

\- Aaaah ! Raconter aux mômes qu'un gros barbu tout de rouge vêtu s'incruste en pleine nuit chez les gens pour apporter des cadeaux... tout le monde est d'accord... mais quand il s'agit de voir un loup-garou déguisé en Père Noël, le côté bedonnant un peu aux oubliettes... tout le monde est choqué.

\- Le truc c'est que le Père Noël _apporte_ des cadeaux. Et n'existe pas. Accessoirement.

Le lycanthrope leva son doigt.

Il demandait à Stiles de patienter un instant.

De toute façon... il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Hey ! Touche pas à mon ordi ! S'horrifia Stiles. Tu le touches, je te bouffe.

\- Si les menaces de Derek ne me font rien... tu crois que les tiennes me font quel effet ?

Euh... aucun ?

Ouais, aucun, ça devait être ça.

\- Attrape !

Stiles attrapa le paquet, étrangement long et fin, qui avait manqué percuter son nez.

\- Euh... quoi ?

\- Joyeux noël, sourit Peter, fier de lui.

Cette réaction ne disait rien qui vaille à Stiles.

Il se demandait quelle connerie ce foutu loup-garou avait encore été inventer.

Peut-être qu'il venait de lui offrir un os d'une de ses nouvelles victimes !

Ouais, fin, dans ce cas... quel os ?

\- Que je récapitule : tu t'introduis chez moi. Par la fenêtre. En pleine nuit. Déguisé en Père Noël... pour m'offrir des aiguilles à tricoter ?

* * *

 _Les "chapitres", les "trucs" parce que c'est pas vraiiiiment des chapitres (si ?) sont de taille variable. Stiles, par exemple, est nettement plus long (on se demande bien pourquoi hein)._

 _On se retrouve quand on se retrouve pour le chapitre(/truc) 4 : Kira !_

 _A bientôt et n'oubliez pas... sauvez un mouton, mangez un lama ! (quoi ? c'est pas ça qui faut faire ?)_


	4. Kira

_Hello, hello_

 _On retourne à un pas-chapitre plus court :)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes etc. Je suis contente que cette petite fic vous plaise :)_

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction et pour tout ce qu'elle fait ! tenem !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 – Kira**

Kira ne dormait pas.

Assise sur son lit, elle attendait que le crétin de loup-garou qui lui servait de crétin de petit-ami sorte enfin de la salle de bain.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'y trouvait depuis une éternité.

Il s'y trouvait depuis une éternité.

La jeune Kitsune, tout occupée qu'elle était à fixer la salle d'eau, n'entendait pas les insultes proférées depuis l'extérieur.

Elle ne réagit pas plus à sa fenêtre qui s'ouvrait.

En revanche... elle fit un bond et cria quand une masse atterrit sur son lit. Juste derrière elle.

Vivement, elle se tourna vers l'intrus.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt.

Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?

\- Peter ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Oh. Oh. Oh, sourit-il, penaud.

Malgré elle, Kira sourit à l'homme qui, plus d'une fois, avait voulu tuer ses amis.

Pour sa défense... il était plutôt difficile d'en vouloir à un loup-garou déguisé en Père Noël.

Difficile d'en vouloir à un Père Noël tout court, d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je pensais que tu serais chez Scott, en fait.

Non, cette réponse n'était pas une réponse valable.

« Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne » ne pouvait pas l'être.

\- Et... qu'est-ce que tu étais venu faire ?

Peter haussa un sourcil.

Après avoir roulé sur lui-même pour tomber du lit, et s'être remis sur ses pieds... Peter continua à hausser un sourcil.

Il baissa ensuite les yeux et regarda son accoutrement ridicule.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux bien vouloir faire, à quelques jours de noël, déguisé en tortue ninja.

\- Tu es en Père No... oooh.

Le loup-garou la dévisageait.

La mettait au défi de terminer sa phrase.

Si elle osait le faire, croix de bois, croix de fer, il la greffait avec Scott !

\- Tu es venu faire le Père Noël.

\- Bravo Einstein.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Je m'ennuie, tout seul, chez moi.

\- Tu... t'ennuies ?

Peter confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Et parce que tu t'ennuies... tu décides d'offrir des cadeaux à des gens que tu n'aimes même pas ?

\- C'est surtout Scott que j'aime pas, tu sais. Les bons samaritains un peu simplets y en a déjà suffisamment dans les bouquins. Pas besoin d'en avoir en vrai.

\- Tu sais que si tu n'essayais pas de le tuer, de nous tuer, on aurait probablement un peu plus envie de rester en ta compagnie... et tu ne t'ennuierais pas.

Le lycan parut réfléchir un instant.

Puis haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, j'me fais chier... mais je trouve quand même quelque chose à faire. La preuve : je suis ici, déguisé en Père Noël, sur le point de t'offrir un cadeau.

Une petite voix murmurait à l'oreille de Kira qu'elle ferait mieux de se méfier du-dit cadeau.

Bien sûr, elle ne l'écouta pas.

Ce n'était pas fait pour être écouté, les petites voix.

Pour être entendues, oui... mais écoutées !

\- D'ailleurs : tiens !

Comme pour les autres, il lança un petit paquet.

Vraiment tout petit, le paquet.

Tellement petit qu'il ne pouvait qu'attiser la curiosité de celle qui venait de le recevoir.

\- Ouvre-le, l'incita Peter. Je vais rester ici jusqu'au retour de ton crétin de copain donc... bon.

Curieuse mais non pas moins méfiante, Kira enleva le scotch et, lentement, retira le papier.

\- Euh...

\- Tu es entourée de sauvages avec des grandes dents, tu mérites d'avoir les tiennes.

\- Ce sont des dents de vampire, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je t'offre des fausses dents car les Kitsune n'en ont pas. Je n'allais quand même pas t'offrir des dents de Kitsune. Ça n'existe pas, justement.

Certes.

Certes.

\- Merci Peter.

\- En voilà au moins une qui dit merci !

* * *

 _Les "chapitres", les "trucs" parce que c'est pas vraiiiiment des chapitres (si ?) sont de taille variable. Stiles, par exemple, est nettement plus long (on se demande bien pourquoi hein)._

 _On se retrouve quand on se retrouve pour le chapitre(/truc) 5 : Scott !_

 _A bientôt et n'oubliez pas... sauvez un mouton, mangez un lama ! (quoi ? c'est pas ça qui faut faire ?)_


	5. Scott

_Hello, hello_

 _Encore un pas-chapitre plutôt court_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes etc. Je suis contente que cette petite fic vous plaise :)_

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction et pour tout ce qu'elle fait ! tenem !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 – Scott**

Scott tourna lentement la poignée de la porte de chambre de Kira.

Il avait l'impression qu'il valait mieux ne pas se précipiter.

Qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Une voix inconnue, et étrangement connue à la fois, s'élevait depuis la chambre.

Une odeur, tout aussi familière que la voix, arrivait jusqu'à lui.

\- Kira, tu...

Scott bugua.

Sur le pas de la porte, à moitié dans la chambre et à moitié dans le couloir, Scott s'arrêta net.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent ; sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

\- Pourquoi y a le Père Noël dans ta chambre ?

Kira sourit en voyant les lèvres de Peter s'étirer.

Lui qui venait justement de dire « Pas une chance pour que le crétin-garou dans la salle de bain capte du premier coup que c'est moi. Je te parie trois bonbons à la réglisse qu'il me prendra pour le _vrai_ Père Noël ».

Elle aurait dû le croire.

\- Oh. Oh. Oh. Monsieur Scott McCall, voyez-vous ça ! S'amusa Peter, d'une grosse voix qui n'était pas sienne. Avez-vous été sage, cette année ?

La Kitsune sourit face à la réaction de son petit-ami.

\- Euh...

\- Combien de fois vous en êtes vous injustement pris à votre meilleur ami ? Voulut-il savoir. Douze fois ? Soixante-treize ?

Scott, sourcils froncés, commençait à trouver ça rudement bizarre, quand même.

\- Stiles ?

Le Père Noël leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Au moins, il ne m'a pas pris pour Derek. J'aurais été très vexé, sinon.

Ni une, ni deux... Scott se jeta sur le Père Noël.

\- Fous le camp d'ici, Peter ! Rugit l'Alpha. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Et comment tu es entré, d'ailleurs ? Personne ne t'y a invité !

\- Je ne suis pas un _vampire_ , crétin-garou. Pas besoin de me faire inviter.

Kira songea qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir.

Peter avait beau être habillé en Père Noël, en plus d'être de bonne humeur... mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

Et le menacer, lui hurler dessus, le chasser et essayer de physiquement s'en prendre à lui entrait définitivement dans cette case.

\- Comment. Tu. Es. Entré !

\- Par la fenêtre, comme tout le monde. Vous vous concertez pour les questions ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, hein ?

\- Compter les papillons. J'adore compter les papillons.

Le pire dans l'histoire était certainement que Scott essayait de prendre sur lui.

De ne pas s'énerver.

De ne pas péter un plomb.

De ne pas perdre les pédales !

De ne pas devenir Peter, justement.

\- Tiens. Pour toi. Crétin des Alpes !

Quand il avait dû jeter son cadeau à Lydia, il l'avait fais gentiment.

Quand il avait jeté celui de Derek, il l'avait fait gentiment.

Quand il avait jeté celui de Stiles, il l'avait fait gentiment, amusé même.

Quand il avait jeté celui de Kira, il l'avait fait gentiment.

Quand il jeta celui de Scott... il ne le fit pas gentiment.

Pas du tout même.

\- Dire que ton cadeau était le moins pourri. J'aurais dû donner ça à Stiles, tiens. Lui il le méritait et aurait su s'en servir !

Scott fronça les sourcils.

À Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que son meilleur ami, humain parmi les humains, venait faire dans cette affaire ?

\- Tu devrais ouvrir, conseilla Kira, ses dents de vampire entre les doigts.

\- Ça va me péter en plein dans la tronche.

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre, moi, si j'étais toi.

Le lycanthrope remarqua seulement alors les fausses dents que la Kitsune avait dans les mains.

Il eut tôt fait de comprendre que Peter avait décidé de faire des cadeaux pourris à tout le monde.

Une courte seconde, il s'en voulut pour sa réaction... avant de se dire que, merde, il s'agissait de Peter.

Scott retira le papier cadeau et vit une petit boîte.

Petite boîte qui n'avait rien de spéciale.

C'était même un simple carton dans lequel Peter avait dû mettre quelque chose.

\- Une clé USB ? S'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec une... je peux prendre ton ordi ?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait l'utiliser ?

Kira n'y voyait rien à redire.

Ce n'était que Scott, après tout.

\- Y a un document dessus.

\- Tu croyais quand même pas qu'il t'offrirait une clé USB vide ? Se moqua gentiment Kira en allant voir par-dessus son épaule. Oh.

\- Oh ? De quoi « oh » ?

\- T'as vu le nom du fichier ?

L'Alpha lut, enfin, vraiment le nom du fichier.

\- Le bestiaire Hale.

* * *

 _On se retrouve quand on se retrouve pour le chapitre(/truc) 6 : Liam !_

 _On terminera donc avec Malia._

 _A bientôt et n'oubliez pas... sauvez un mouton, mangez un lama ! (quoi ? c'est pas ça qui faut faire ?)_

* * *

 _On va faire un petit jeu. Je ferais un one-shot_ _(avec le prompt de son choix, tout ça tout ça) p_ _our les personnes qui trouveront :_

 _\- Le cadeau de Liam et/ou le cadeau de Malia (ou qui s'en approchera fortement) aura droit à un OS_

 _\- Pourquoi Peter a offert ces cadeaux-là à chaque personne (sauf Kira vu que Peter a déjà expliqué celui-ci)_


	6. Liam

_Hello, hello_

 _Bravo à Lessa-chan qui a pratiquement tout trouvé ! Chapeau à elle !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes etc. Je suis contente que cette petite fic vous plaise :)_

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction et pour tout ce qu'elle fait ! tenem !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 – Liam**

Lydia s'était réveillée en l'entendant. Ou en entendant son clébard qui l'avait réveillée. Ça revenait au même, donc.

Derek était déjà réveillé et avait bougé ses fesses pour l'empêcher de forcer sa serrure. Quel empêcheur de tourner en rond, celui-là, non mais j'vous jure !

Stiles avait été réveillé à cause de son envie de le faire chier. C'est pas sa faute. Mais voir Stiles lui donnait immanquablement envie de l'enquiquiner. C'était comme ça.

Kira avait été réveillée car, dès le départ, elle avait été réveillée. Ça payait pas de mine, comme ça, mais c'était comme ça justement. Point.

Scott avait été réveillé car, lui non plus, ne dormait pas... ou alors peut-être que si, ce qui aurait le mérite d'expliquer pourquoi il avait été aussi long à revenir.

Liam... Liam, lui, par contre... dormait.

Il dormait.

Il dormait comme Stiles.

Fin, il dormait comme tout le monde, quoi.

Il dormait en dormant (ce qui, l'air de rien, s'avère être plutôt pratique pour dormir).

Le problème ?

Simple au possible.

Il n'avait pas de couverture.

Mais qui dormait sans couverture à deux jours de Noël, hein ?

Non mais... vraiment !

Peter devait trouver quelque chose pour réveiller le chiot.

Il devait trouver et vite.

Très vite.

Par chance, son regard fut comme attiré vers la pièce adjacente.

Scott !

La salle de bain !

Parfait.

\- AAAAAAH ! BORDEL, JE...

Trempé, Liam s'était redressé d'un bond sur son matelas.

Furax dans un premier temps, désireux d'arracher avec ses dents la gorge de l'ignoble personne qui venait de le réveiller... Liam se calma rapidement.

Les sourcils froncés, il cherchait à reconnaître le Père Noël.

Reconnaître le Père Noël.

Depuis quand pensait-il des trucs aussi bizarres, lui ?

\- Dire qu'après on me reproche de te surnommer « le chiot », se désola faussement le Père Noël. Faut quand même admettre que j'ai l'œil. On dirait un pauvre petit chiot mouillé, là.

Bien.

Ce n'était pas le Père Noël.

Ce n'était que Peter Hale.

À peu de choses près c'était bon.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, abruti ?

\- Tt tt tt. Moi c'est Peter. Abruti c'est mon neveu et crétin ton Alpha.

Où avait-il la tête ?

Comment Liam pouvait oublier ça ?

\- Peu importe. Fous moi la paix.

\- Techniquement, je ne t'embête pas.

\- Techniquement tu viens de me balancer un verre d'eau à la tronche... alors toujours techniquement tu m'emmerdes royalement.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

Ces jeunes étaient d'un dramatisme... hallucinant.

\- Je viens t'offrir un cadeau et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies.

\- Le plus beau des cadeaux serait que tu me foutes la paix.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ça serait triste et terriblement ennuyeux. Tu profiteras beaucoup plus de ton sommeil et de la chance que tu as de pouvoir dormir _après_ mon départ qu' _avant_ mon arrivée.

\- Donc tu m'as réveillé, donc empêché de dormir, pour que je puisse mieux profiter... de dormir ?

\- Hmmmmm... ouais.

Liam souffla.

\- Et après c'est pas toi l'abruti. Et pourquoi l'abruti c'est pas l'alpha ?

\- J'ai jamais dis que ton Alpha était pas un abruti lui aussi. J'ai dis que ton Alpha était un crétin. L'un empêche pas l'autre.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas.

Il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec Peter.

Peter, c'était Stiles... mais en pire.

Il avait des crocs, des griffes, et nettement moins de scrupules.

\- Tiens.

Un paquet, d'une forme très étrange d'ailleurs, couina sur la tête de Liam.

Couina ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Moi ? Rien, sourit Peter. Joyeux noël... chiot !

Liam posa le cadeau toujours emballé sur sa table de chevet.

Il voulait se rendormir.

Il se fichait de ce qui venait de couiner sur sa tête.

Au fond, il savait déjà ce qui s'y trouvait donc bon...

Il voulait se rendormir... sauf qu'il était mouillé.

\- Je vais le tuer, jura Liam en se levant. Je vais vraiment, _vraiment_ le tuer.

* * *

 _On se retrouve quand on se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre (/truc) : Malia !_

 _A bientôt et n'oubliez pas... sauvez un mouton, mangez un lama ! (quoi ? c'est pas ça qui faut faire ?)_


	7. Malia

_Hello, hello_

 _Voici donc le dernier chapitre avec Malia (pour terminer c'était soit Stiles, soit Malia et Malia terminait nettement mieux vu que c'est Malia -ma phrase est d'ailleurs correcte si je remplace Malia par Stiles mais passons)_

 _Bravo à Lessa-chan qui a pratiquement tout trouvé ! Chapeau à elle !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes etc. Je suis contente que cette petite fic vous plaise :) je pensais pas que ce serait à ce point d'ailleurs oO_

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction et pour tout ce qu'elle fait ! tenem !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 07 – Malia**

Cet après-midi-là, toute la meute s'était réunie chez Derek.

Le malheureux se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi tous (TOUS que diable) semblaient considérer comme normal, voire même tout naturel, de se retrouver chez lui.

Cette bande de guignols sur pattes n'allait pas passer le temps dans un bar, au cinéma ou à la piscine.

Ils n'allaient pas non plus (ou plutôt plus) à la patinoire.

Le bowling ne semblait même pas exister à leurs yeux.

Ils traînaient à peine dans les parcs ou dans la forêt... exception faite lorsqu'un petit problème surnaturel pointait le bout de son nez.

Les heures de glandouilles devant la télévision à jouer aux jeux-vidéos ne se faisaient plus. Ou presque plus.

Nooon... à la place de boire et s'amuser ils préféraient se réunir dans l'appartement pratiquement vide d'un loup-garou mal léché.

Vraiment, faudrait qu'on lui explique.

\- Stiles ? Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens d'le faire, Liam.

Le plus jeune de la meute leva les yeux au ciel.

Il avait espéré quoi, au juste ?

\- Non mais... une autre.

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules.

Depuis quand il fallait demander pour pouvoir poser des questions ?

\- Pourquoi tu te balades avec des aiguilles à tricoter ?

\- Pour embrocher Peter avec, répondit immédiatement Stiles. Ce taré a cru bon de v'nir me réveiller en pleine nuit déguisé en Père Noël pour me donner des putains d'aiguilles à tricoter. Non mais... tu t'rends compte ?

Les épaules du loup-garou s'affaissèrent.

Il était rassuré.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer... il m'a offert un os en caoutchouc.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

Il dévisagea, un temps, Liam.

Puis éclata de rire.

\- Je vais peut-être lui tricoter un bonnet plutôt que le tuer avec les aiguilles, du coup.

Le cadet donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du fils du shérif.

Son grand sourire, pourtant, ne trompait pas.

\- Il m'a réveillé en me balançant de l'eau gelée dans la tronche pour me donner un os en caoutchouc... je pense que tu peux aussi lui faire l'écharpe et les gants.

\- Et les chaussettes !

Lydia, qui avait entendu une partie de la conversation, vint s'installer aux côtés des deux énergumènes.

\- Il m'a donné un bouquin pour apprendre des langues qu'il ne sert à rien de connaître... et m'a balancé Prada en pleine figure.

\- Je préfère mon verre d'eau, conclut aussitôt Liam.

\- Il ne m'a pas réveillée en me lançant mon chien à la figure, se moqua la jeune femme. Mais Prada lui mordait la jambe et quand il a su s'en débarrasser...

\- C'est ça qui t'a réveillé, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Et je comprends l'utilité de la batte de base-ball à côté du lit, maintenant.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu l'as assommé avec la ba... t'as filmé ça, j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr. Je lui ai demandé de se relever pour que je puisse recommencer et filmer en même temps.

Stiles regardait Lydia comme s'il était sur le point de lui ériger une statue.

Autrement dit, il la regardait comme il la regardait un an plus tôt.

\- Non Stiles. Je n'ai pas filmé.

Le sourire de l'autre disparut.

Il était déçu.

Vraiment déçu.

\- Euh, complètement hors sujet mais... ça choque que moi que Derek ait une boîte à meuh sur sa table basse ?

\- Non, répondirent aussitôt les deux autres.

Liam hocha la tête.

Ok.

D'accord.

Et... est-ce que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas seul à trouver ça étrange ?

\- Non Scott ! Je n'enfoncerai pas les dents de vampire dans la «sale de tronche de merde » de Peter, s'agaça Kira. Il t'a offert le bestiaire, je te rappelle.

\- Et il s'est introduit chez toi en pleine nuit !

Liam, Lydia et Stiles se regardèrent.

Pouffèrent.

Peter n'avait, semblait-il, oublié personne.

À quelques pas des autres, debout près de Derek qui regardait tout le monde prendre ses aises sans même y avoir été invité... Malia ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui pouvait être dit.

Elle n'avait pas manqué la conversation entre Liam et Stiles.

Ni ce que Lydia était venue leur apprendre.

Elle avait, du coup, rapidement compris d'où pouvait bien venir la boîte à meuh.

Scott et Kira n'étant pas des plus discrets dans leurs chamailleries... ça aussi elle avait entendu.

Et, franchement, elle aurait aimé ne rien savoir.

\- Donc, en fait... je suis la seule à qui mon père a rien offert, murmura-t-elle à l'attention de Derek.

L'autre loup-garou regarda Malia.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle parle de Peter de cette manière.

Son cerveau avait encore du mal à concevoir que Peter puisse être père donc boooon...

\- Attends un peu, souffla-t-il. S'il a pensé à Liam et Kira... il pensera à toi. Et tu le regretteras.

Malia pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Peut-être, ouais. Mais ça reste pas mal vexant.

\- Le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il puisse te faire, c'est de ne pas s'inviter chez toi, en pleine nuit, déguisé en Père Noël et décidé à te donner un cadeau de merde.

Derek était doté du troisième œil.

C'était forcément ça.

Ça ou alors il connaissait un peu trop bien Peter.

Ouais, non, ça devait plutôt être ça.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand alors que, étrangement, Derek était convaincu de l'avoir fermé à clé après l'arrivée remarquée de Stiles.

Le cinéma que Peter avait fais la veille n'était donc bien que ça, du cinéma.

\- Oh mais c'est pas vrai, marmonna Derek. PETER !

L'aîné Hale grimaça en voyant son neveu se précipiter sur lui.

Le petit Derek semblait énervé.

Ralala, les gosses... ils ne savaient vraiment plus tenir en place à l'approche de Noël.

\- Peter, tu fous le c-

\- Tu fous le camp tout de suite ou je t'égorge avec les dents ? Supposa Peter, levant les yeux au ciel.

Le loup-garou chercha ensuite Stiles.

Il n'eut pas grand mal à le trouver.

L'appartement de Derek ne regorgeait pas de cachettes.

\- T'as vu, c'est lui le Grinch.

\- Et toi un sacré emmerdeur.

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Vaut mieux être considéré comme un chieur parce qu'on offre des cadeaux que parce qu'on tue des gens, non ? Je peux recommencer, si c'est ce que vous préférez. Mon voisin du dessus est un con. Et celui d'en face ne sait pas jouer de saxophone... et joue du saxophone.

Malia ne quittait pas Peter des yeux.

La vache... elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ils parlaient tous du costume de Père Noël de Peter !

\- Le Père Noël est pas supposé être gros ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis le Père Noël du futur. Sans surpoids... pour donner le bon exemple aux enfants.

Lydia grimaça.

\- Tu viens de faire référence à _Christmas at Cartwright's_ , là ?

\- Plus ou moins, sourit Peter. Sauf que mon Père Noël reste un homme. Pas comme dans le... truc.

\- Tu regardes des films de Noël, toi ? Se moqua Stiles. Mais c'est encore plus dégoulinant d'amour que les comédies romantiques et...

\- Ça m'aide à m'endormir. Et puis la ferme, j'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Malia continuait de regarder Peter.

Elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Derek, tantôt.

\- Joyeux Noël, Malia ! S'écria finalement Peter, se tournant vers la seule personne à ne pas l'avoir vu débarquer en pleine nuit. Je suis désolé de pas être passé hier soir mais... disons que tu es la seule à fermer ta fenêtre correctement donc... bon.

\- Dixit celui qui a voulu forcer ma porte marmonna Derek.

\- Chhh. Rabat-joie.

Derek grogna.

Ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie d'arracher la tête de son oncle... c'était fou, ça !

Pour la première fois, Peter ne jeta pas le cadeau. Il se contenta plutôt de le donner à la personne à qui il était destiné.

Le grand sourire qu'il affichait ne disait rien qui vaille à Malia.

Elle commença pourtant à le déballer.

\- Une tasse ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Lydia, Stiles et Liam, de là où ils se trouvaient, étaient ceux qui voyaient le mieux la-dite tasse. Surtout l'inscription qui se trouvait dessus.

\- Tu devrais la tourner, murmura Stiles.

La jeune coyote s'exécuta.

Elle s'était attendue à pire qu'une tasse.

Enfin... elle s'était surtout attendue à rien du tout, de base, mais en voyant Peter arriver pour elle et après avoir entendu les autres... on pouvait tout de même dire qu'elle s'était attendue à pire.

\- « Je suis ton père », lut-elle.

\- Pourquoi c'est la seule à pas avoir un cadeau pourri, s'indigna faussement Stiles, qui sentait que Malia ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- Parce que c'est la seule qui m'a pas tué.

\- Kira et Liam t'ont pas tué non plus.

\- Détail.

* * *

Voili-voilà, fin de cette petite fic (qui a dit "ouf" ? qu'il se dénonce maintenant ou se taise à jamais - ou juste pendant une minute, t'façon je vais pas vérifier). J'avoue que je n'avais absolument pas prévu d'expliquer le pourquoi de chaque cadeau... peut-être parce que mon cerveau (pas) détraqué (du tout) trouvait simplement ça logique xD

Là je me sens comme Olivier Minne à la fin de Fort Boyard quand il explique la réponse de l'énigme.

\- "Dix langues qu'il ne sert à rien de connaître" pour Lydia. Lydia est intelligente, très intelligente, trop intelligente. Bon sang, mais qui lit le latin archaïque (ou n'importe quoi d'autre ayant archaïque dans son nom) sans le moindre problème ? Donc voilà voilà. Elle parle, comprend pas mal de langues (qu'il ne sert à rien de connaître) donc Peter l'aide à parfaire son éducation (qui a osé dire que ses cadeaux étaient pourris ? :o)

\- La boîte à meuh pour Derek. J'avoue, là, c'était juste pour le plaisir d'emmerder Derek. Je l'imaginais un peu trop bien recevoir le cadeau, qui arrive évidemment à l'envers, et entendre un long "meuuuuh". De tous, c'était vraiment la boîte à meuh qui avait le moins de "symbolisme" MAIIIIS on peut dire que l'explication de Lessa (c'est pour qu'il sourit un peu, développe son sens de l'humour) peut être acceptée (quand j'ai lu ça dans sa review je me suis dit "oh merde ! c'est tellement mieux que ce à quoi j'avais pensé"

\- Les aiguilles à tricoter pour Stiles. Là j'avoue que c'est celui auquel j'ai tout de suite pensé. Autant j'ai dû réfléchir pour Lydia, Derek, Kira, Scott, Liam et Malia (oui, même pour Malia... surtout pour Malia, j'ai envie de dire) autant pour Stiles mais c'était, encore une fois, le feu d'artifice dans ma tête (c'est souvent le feu d'artifice dans ma tête, non ?). Quand Stiles faisait ses recherches, dans la saison 3 et 4 notamment (il me semble. Je suis absolument pas sûre pour la saison 4 vu que tout ce dont je me souviens -enfin presque tout- c'est la petite moue presque inquiète de Peter quand il pense que Derek vient de crever, ouais ouais, juste avant qu'il repasse en mode mégalo -non je ne pense pas à Kuzco-) enfin bref. Stiles utilise des fils/laine pour relier divers éléments entre eux... d'où les aiguilles. (ou alors on peut aussi se dire que Peter voulait effectivement se faire embrocher avec des aiguilles à tricoter ou espérait avoir droit à un bonnet de noël tricoté main... mais j'aurais pas trop trop confiance en voyant Stiles avec des aiguilles. "Tiens, tu me donnes les aiguilles et je t'offre une batte de base-ball, deal ?")

\- Les dents de vampire pour Kira. Suis-je la seule hyper déçue de ne pas voir de trucs un peu pas trop trop normal sur Kira ? Parce qu'à part en s5 (de ce que j'ai pu voir de la saison 5) et ses yeux et tout ça... baaaah... bof bof hein. Au milieu de tous les trucs garous à dents, elle fait un peu cloche. Du coup il a décidé (j'ai décidé. Enfin non... on a décidé après concertation et un looooong et très houleux débat) de lui offrir des dents de vampires (parce que des dents de Kitsune, y a pas et que c'est pour ça que Kira n'en a pas). Gentil petit Peter, non ? Puis j'vois même pas pourquoi je dis ça vu que Peter a expliqué pour Kira, passons, je suis une banane.

\- La clé USB avec le bestiaire pour Scott. Peter n'aime pas Scott et veut le tuer donc quoi de mieux que lui offrir le bestiaire !? Comment ça pas logique ? Bien sûr que si ! Il n'aime pas Scott dooooonc il fait en sorte de moins devoir voir Scott et de, accessoirement, ne plus devoir regarder dans le bestiaire comment lui sauver les miches. Là encore, Lessa avait visé parfaitement juste ! C'est marrant mais vous êtes une paire à avoir supposé que c'était parce que Scott était son premier bêta mais non non (ça aurait pu si Scott n'avait pas été Scott)

\- Un os en caoutchouc pour Liam. Là c'est logique que ce soit pas clair (et j'écris ça après avoir posté le chapitre 3 "Stiles" donc si ça tombe c'est hyper clair et je dis que c'est pas clair pour rien et j'aurais simplement oublié de changer cette partie mais pas les autres) Liam est le plus jeune de la meute, le plus jeune garou aussi, tout ça, tout ça... et, à cause de Confession (ouais donc à cause de moi, en clair) Liam est un peu le chiot... bref... c'est probablement clair et drôle que dans ma tête.

\- La tasse "Je suis ton père" pour Malia. BOOON alors là déjà, clairement, je venais de revoir le premier Star Wars (donc celui où il ne dit pas "Je suis ton père") et Peter n'avait pas d'idée pour Malia (et moi non plus). Puis c'est peut-être le cadeau le plus clair de tous, en fin de compte... Pour Malia vous aviez été une paire à penser (à raison) que ça aurait rapport avec sa paternité :D

* * *

Maintenaaaant parlons peu mais parlons bien... dans un avenir plus ou moins proche (tout dépend de ma super motivation à écrire n'importe quoi -non en vrai j'ai pas besoin d'être motivée pour écrire n'importe quoi, c'est inné chez moi de marquer n'importe quoi y a qu'à voir mes carnets d'idées et mes docs libreoffice d'idées pour le comprendre-) je devrais poster un autre OS de Noël (oui bon Noël sera juste un petit peu passé) vous pardonnerez (ou pardonnerez pas, vous décidez) ce futur retard mais calliope83 m'a donné envie de le faire.

C'est le "Réveillon" avec Peter qui fout la merde. Et Stiles qui fout la merde. Et tout le monde qui en peut plus. Du coup j'ai encore une fournée de 15 cadeaux (pas forcément tous idiots mais la plupart si quand même) et je me demande vraiment si je devrais pas faire une fic avec ma famille pour savoir quoi leur offrir, nom d'un Schtroumpf !

* * *

Je rappelle aussi pour ceux que ça concerne que je ne poste pas More Human Than Human cette semaine MAIIIIIIS que je vous aime quand même (pourquoi même peut pas rimer avec semaine, grmpf)

* * *

 _A bientôt et n'oubliez pas... sauvez un mouton, mangez un lama ! (quoi ? c'est pas ça qui faut faire ?_ )


End file.
